Unexpected Truce: Revision
by mandancie
Summary: Help is found in the unlikeliest of places. I hope that you enjoy this updated version of my story. Some things will be the same as the original, but there will be subtle changes. This story is Alternate Universe. Severus mentors Harry story. The characters will be a little OOC.
1. Chapter 1: Summer Vacations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **This chapter is unbeta'ed. All mistakes are my own.**

 **A/N: I hope that you enjoy this updated version of my story. Some things will be the same as the original, but there will be subtle changes. This story is Alternate Universe. Severus mentors Harry story. The characters will be a little OOC.**

 **Summary: Help is found in the most unlikeliest of places.**

 **Chapter One: Summer Vacations**

Harry sneaked away. It was the summer after his fourth year. School ended two weeks ago. There was so much on his mind; the return of Voldemort, the tournament, the death of Cedric, and his meetings with the Headmaster and Head of House. He felt that he was still in shock from what happened during the last challenge. Never in a million years did he think that his name would come out of the Goblet, let alone that he would even survive to make it to the end of the tournament. He didn't want to think about Cedric Diggory. Cedric should not have been dead. He should be enjoying his winnings with his family. Well, no, he's not. He was killed just for being in that graveyard.

Harry wandered down the street, not caring where he was going. He knew he was supposed to paint the fence and gate before his uncle got home, but with his thoughts going a mile a minute, he just didn't care about painting. Putting his hands in his pockets of his tattered, over-sized trousers, head bowed, he continued on his trek.

When he looked up, he saw he made it to the park at the end of the long street. Looking around he could remember coming out here the summer before his third year when he tried to run away. Looking around the small park now, he remembered seeing a black dog that night. Thinking of that dog, it made him miss his godfather all the more. He learned that it wasn't a dog after all, but his godfather just wanting to see him.

Harry walked over towards the swing and sat down, thinking what was Sirius doing? Was he safe? Did he even miss him? His mind went back to the last time he saw his godfather, Sirius.

He had just finished telling the Headmaster what happened at the graveyard. He remembered a hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing it. Harry remembered that he didn't realize that there were more people in that office until Professor Dumbledore pointed it out. Not only was Sirius there, but Professors McGonagall and Snape. Why Snape was there, Harry had no clue, and he didn't even give it a second thought.

Harry sat on the swing; his shoulders slumped in between the chains. He was slightly rocking it back and forth, not really to gain momentum but just to give himself something to do. Sighing, Harry wished that his fourth year never happened. Maybe if he didn't try and fight so much to go back to school, he wouldn't have been forced into that tournament. If he didn't go back, Cedric would still be alive. Thinking over the past school year, Harry wondered was there anything good that happened. Stretching his leg so that he could reach into his pocket without having to get up, he pulled out an old coin. A small smile curved at the corner of his mouth when he remembered his talk with Professor McGonagall just before he left for the train.

" _How are you doing, Harry?" Minerva asked when Harry sat down in the chair across from her desk._

" _I'm fine," Harry said, sounding detached._

" _I'm sure," Minerva replied, shaking her head. She could tell that what happened at the end of the tournament was still weighing heavily on his mind._

" _How are things at home?" Minerva asked after a moment._

 _The question caught Harry so off guard that his head that was lowered popped up and looked at his Head of House. He was so stunned by the question that he didn't have a reply._

" _Harry," Minerva said. "I want to give you something." She rummaged through her desk until she found what she was looking for. She held out her hand._

 _Harry took it and looked at the small circular object. It was an old coin. It seemed very rare._

" _This is really nice, Professor," Harry said, looking at the coin._

" _Yes," Minerva nodded. "I want you to hold on to that. Keep it with you at all times."_

" _Yes, ma'am."_

" _Now, off you go. The carriages will be leaving soon."_

" _Thank you, Professor."_

 _Harry, putting the coin in his pocket, left out of the office._

Looking at the coin, Harry didn't notice that he was no longer alone in the park. Five boys were walking up towards him.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here."

Harry looked up at the sound of the voice, gripping the coin in his hand in an attempt to hide it from his cousin. Dudley was standing across from him while his friends stood even out on each side of Dudley. Harry really didn't want to deal with Dudley or his gang of friends right now. Actually, he didn't want to see them at all.

"Why are you here?" Dudley asked.

"Leave me alone," Harry said. "I don't want any trouble."

"Well, too bad," Piers said, who was standing next to Dudley on his left. "You found it, pretty boy."

"I fancy a chase," Donovan said who was standing closer towards Harry but on his right. "I'll even be sporting about it. I'll give you a two-minute start."

Usually, when they said that, Harry would automatically take off running. He learned early on that when they gave him a running start; it was wise to take it. But today, he didn't care. He didn't care what Dudley and his gang were going to do. Deep down, even if he didn't want to honestly admit it to himself, he felt that he deserved whatever Dudley and his friends did to him.

"You're letting your two minutes run out," Donovan said when he saw that Harry didn't move.

Harry slowly stood up, putting the coin in his pocket at the same time. He didn't care what they did to him, but he did not want to lose that coin. Piers walked over towards Harry until he was only inches away from his face.

"You want to buck, pretty boy?" Piers jeered.

Harry looked at the boy who was now invading his personal space. Out of all five of the boys that Dudley hung out with, he was the only one that Harry hated the most. He didn't like how close he would get to him. Piers made Harry feel very uncomfortable.

"You should have taken the head start." Harry could hear one of the other boys' behind them. He knew he was in for a world of hurt, but deep down, he honestly didn't care.

_0000_0000_000_000

Minerva was walking back to her chambers. She had just left the Head of House meeting with Pamona, Filius, and Severus. Surprisingly, it wasn't a long meeting. They just discussed small changes that were going to be implemented. They would all take an active roll in watching not only the students but also the teachers. Neither one wanted another incident in having several students placed in danger.

Walking into her chambers, she was met by Severus.

"I would have thought that you would hold yourself up in your laboratory," Minerva said, smirking.

Severus didn't respond. He knew she was teasing, and he didn't want to deal with it at the moment.

"Did you know?" Severus asked. His voice low and smooth not giving any hint to how he was genuinely feeling.

"Did I know what?"

"I was denied again," Severus said, sitting down in one of Minerva's straight back chairs.

Minerva sighed as she took off her outer robes, hanging them up on the back of her other chair. She knew. She was with Albus when he got the floo call about the new Defense Professor.

"Yes," Minerva sighed, sitting down in her chair. "I knew."

"And telling me didn't cross your mind."

"It wasn't my place to tell you."

"Rubbish," Severus exclaimed, as he stood up and began to pace. "You're the Deputy Headmistress. If it's not your place, then who's, is it? I don't even get the decency of being told face to face. I get a letter."

"Severus," Minerva started but was cut off.

"A stuttering fool, a ponce, a werewolf, an impersonator, and now who?"

"Severus."

"Who?"

Minerva sighed. "Her name is Dolores Umbridge. She's the undersecretary to Minister Fudge."

Severus looked at Minerva and said nothing. He stood up and walked to the door.

"Severus, please, don't leave," she stopped him at the door. "Stay. Have some tea with me, like we used to."

"I'll be in my laboratory, mother," Severus said and walked out of the room.

"Don't stay cooped up in there all night," Minerva said, softly when the door closed. She knew how much Severus wanted the position of Defense Professor. She couldn't deny that he was an excellent duelist. He was second to Filius, but his potion skills just could not be matched. No one in London could excel Severus Snape in Potions. Thinking about that only made her more proud of her son, her adopted son.

Since she wasn't going to have tea with her son, as she hoped, she decided to do a little paperwork. She needed to get the grades out for her students and then get the first year's letters started so that they could be sent out.

Severus walked into his laboratory, and he instantly felt calm. All the hatred he was feeling for again not being the Defense Professor just seem to vanish. There was a sense of peace that no one seemed to understand when it came to crushing, chopping, scraping, boiling, temping, stirring, looking into a cauldron and watching your work become a work of art. Pulling his wand from its holster, Severus levitated three kettles over to their respective burners. Since he'd already finished working on replenishing the Infirmary, he decided to work on his own potion that would improve the side effects to the Wolfsbane.

He was in the middle of grounding down monkshood root when he heard it. It was a ringing that was so intense he could feel the ringing. Dropping the pedestal, Severus walked out of his laboratory and into his office, where the ringing only intensified. When he made it over to his desk, and after a short time of searching, he found what was causing the noise. Looking down at the object in his hand, he could feel his blood run cold. He knew how these coins worked, and he knew who had the sister coin. Rushing back into his laboratory, Severus waved his wand over the area, forming a status charm so that he wouldn't lose what he'd already started on, ran out of his laboratory and to where he knew where the sister was.

Minerva was so enthralled in what she was doing when her chamber door burst open it startled her so severely that she knocked over her inkwell, smashing it onto the floor. A shriek escaped passed her lips when she heard the door slam against the adjacent wall.

Severus was never one to show his emotions on his face, but hearing that coin go off, he had no idea what he would find when he got to her. He was shocked to see that Minerva was sitting behind her desk.

"Severus, what is the meaning of this?"

Not being able to find his voice at the moment, he just walked into the room, holding out his hand. Minerva was about to ask again but stopped when she saw the glowing green coin in her son's hand. Quickly getting out of her chair, she walked over to Severus.

"Harry," Minerva whispered.

"Potter," Severus growled, finally finding his voice. "Why does Potter have your coin?"

"I gave it to him," Minerva said, taking the coin out of Severus' hand, walking back to her desk.

"Why?"

Minerva didn't answer him, she just turned and faced him. "You've got to go check on him?"

"What? I will not."

"Severus, please," Minerva pleaded. "You didn't see his face on the last day. I did. I fear he may hurt himself. That's why I gave him my coin. Please, Severus, go and check on him."

The Potions Master didn't want to have to see the Potter brat during his time of peace. Summer was the only time he didn't have to see that boy. Looking into his mother's eyes, he knew there was no way around it; he was going to Little Whining. He took a deep breath, holding it, and letting the air release from his lungs slowly. He knew he was going to have to gather up all his strength to see first hand how spoiled Harry Potter was. He dipped his head in a single nod, letting his mother know that he agreed to check on the boy.

"Thank you, Severus," Minerva said, smiling. "When you come back, we'll have tea together."

Severus turned and walked out of his mother's chamber and towards the front gate.

_0000_0000_000_000

Harry was running as fast as his feet would take him. He was hurting, bad. He told himself that he didn't care if Dudley and his friends beat him, but it was getting to be too much. When he didn't run, the biggest one, Donovan, grabbed hold of Harry and would not let him go. The rest of the boys took turns hitting and punching and kicking Harry. When he finally was able to get out of Donovan's grasp, he collapsed on to the ground. The beating didn't stop because he was on the ground. It only intensified. One of them, Harry didn't know which one, stomped on his fingers, and then kicking him in the mouth. Another one kicked him in the ribs. That one took his breath away. He was resigned to accept his fate of hoping that they would end it right there, but for some reason, they stopped hitting him. When Harry looked up, he saw that they were gone. He looked around a saw no trace of them. Slowly, he stood up and started the long walk back towards the house. He didn't get out of the park good when he heard one of Dudley's friends yell, "He's getting away."

Harry started running. He didn't care where he was going; he just knew that he needed to get away. When he saw that he saw the tunnel, he ran for it. Harry could no longer hear those boys that were chasing him. He leaned against the wall of the tunnel and slid down until he was sitting down. He figured he should see how much damage they did. His glasses were barely on his face; when he pulled them off, he could see that the frame was on the verge of breaking. It was being held together by just a thin part of the wire from the rim. His hand that got stomped pressed against his chest. He figured that at least one of his fingers were broken. Harry sighed. When his breath left past his lips, he felt it. It was subtle at first, but it got more and more intense. Harry knew what was coming, having dealt with them in his third year. The first thing that came to his mind was why was he feeling like this. There shouldn't be Dementors in Surrey.

Before Harry could react to the fact that those vile creatures were in Surrey, a cold, claw-like hand gripped his neck and lifted him off the ground. Harry knew the spell that would repel a Dementor. His wand was in his back pocket. He could feel the cloaked creature sucking his happiness out of him, not that there was much anyway. His vision started to darken around the edges. It was becoming a welcome feeling. Harry almost smiled at the thought of it finally ending, and he would see his parents.

The last thing Harry heard before everything became dark, "Expecto Patronum!"

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Thank you for taking the time to reread my story. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **Many hugs and kisses to you all**

 **Mandancie :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Learning the Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **This chapter is unbeta'ed, so all mistakes are my own.**

 **A/N: Here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy the updated version.**

 **Chapter Two: Learning the Truth**

Why did he have to sacrifice his time? Wasn't his time precious? Severus sighed as he made his way down the long street of Privet Drive, looking for Number Four. He sneered as he walked down the road. Each house was almost the same. The lawns were immaculate. When he got to Number Four, walking up to the door, he knocked.

No answer.

Severus knocked again with a little more force; still no answer.

Closing his eyes, he tried to reign in his temper. A complete waste of time.

"Excuse me," a voice said, bringing Severus out of his musings. "If you're looking for the Dursley's the Missus stepped out for a moment."

The woman walked away before Severus could respond. His anger towards the entire situation boiled to a whole new level. A wild goose chase.

Oh, he could not wait for the start of term, Severus thought, angrily. Mr. Potter will genuinely learn why he was the most hated Professor in the school.

He wanted to return to Hogwarts and let Minerva know that giving Potter her coin was a dunderhead move, which she should be above such stupidity.

When he got back to where he started, Severus decided he wanted to walk a little bit before going back to the school. His afternoon was already ruined with having to come to this place. And he felt that the walk would calm him down a little, but that wasn't in the cards either.

Severus walked towards an open field. Looking around, he saw that he was at a neighborhood park. His mind went back in time to the first time he saw a green-eyed, red-haired girl. The most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on. His reminiscing was cut short when he heard a scream. Looking around trying to find out where it came from, he saw a group of boys chasing after a small, skinny...

Severus sighed. He recognized Potter anywhere. Shaking his head, he guessed the coin was right. Severus figured that Potter probably started something that he could not finish and not having his entourage to back him up, he was defenseless.

Just how arrogant could Potter be, Severus thought as he followed in a more sedate manner. Let Potter see just how it is to be on the receiving end of torment. After a few moments of observing Potter's tormentors, he saw them coming back towards him, but Potter was nowhere with them.

Trying not to draw attention to himself, Severus stood facing the street as the boys walked past behind him.

"Ha," Piers said. "Did you see his face when we left him alone."

"Yeah," Donovan said. "Maybe next time he'll take our advice and run."

The boys continued down the street not paying any attention to the tall figure standing on the curb, dressed in black.

Severus turned and watched the boys as they passed him. As much as he believed that Potter deserved to get taken down a peg or two, there was something in the way those boys were talking that didn't sit well with the Potions Master. Instead of following those boys, Severus decided to go in the direction from where they came, hoping to run into the Golden Boy, himself.

As he continued walking, Severus felt it before he saw it.

"That's impossible," Severus murmured, quickening his steps.

The only reason he would be feeling this was because a dementor was coming. Why would a dementor be in a muggle town, was beyond him. He remembered how they reacted to Potter, so he knew he had to find him quickly.

_0000_0000_0000

"Expecto Patronum!"

A silvery light came from its source, looming out before taking its shape. The doe pranced around before heading towards its target. The dementor hissed, dropping its prey in a non-glorified heap. The silvery Patronus did its job and chased the dementor away.

Once the dementors were gone, the silvery doe walked over to the teenage boy, poking her muzzle into the child's hair before disappearing.

Severus rushed over to the child, falling on his knees beside the boy. Harry landed on his side. Severus could see the bloodied nose and the black eyes. Looking down the child's prone form, he saw two of his fingers on one of his hands turning purple. If he had to guess, they were either jammed or worse broken. This did not look like right.

"Potter," Severus said softly, cupping the boy's bruised face. "Can you hear me?" When he got no response, he tried again. "Potter."

Looking around, he knew that he could treat the boy for some of his injuries, though he could not do it here. He needed somewhere safe and secluded.

Pulling off his jacket, after glancing around to see that no one was there, he silently transfigured it to a blanket, so that he could wrap Potter in. After making sure that the boy was securely wrapped, he lifted the boy only to receive another shock.

"Did you even eat this summer?" Severus asked the unconscious boy in his arms.

He was entirely too thin. Even though Severus figured he could carry Potter with no problem, he didn't know how long it would be before he would have to put his down so casting a slight featherweight charm on the boy and then a disillusionment over the both of them, Severus walked out of the tunnel.

The Potions Master debated as he walked if he should go straight to Hogwarts, but he didn't have time to thoroughly think about leaving as Harry began to squirm. If he weren't wrapped up, Severus would have lost his grip on the boy.

A thought crossed the professor's mind of breaking into someone's home just to use their couch and tend to the boy before apparating back to Hogwarts but quickly dismissed the idea that something could go wrong. Then he thought of it. Slightly shaking his head at himself for not thinking of it sooner, he headed towards a member of the Order's house.

_0000_0000_0000

Arabella Figg was sitting in her living room, working on her cross stitching when she heard a knock on the door. Well, it wasn't a true knock, but more of a pounding. Getting up and walking towards the door, she looked out the side window and at first didn't see anyone. Severus dropped the disillusionment charm over himself and Potter. Arabella gasped as she rushed to open the door to let her visitors inside.

"Severus," Arabella gasped as she opened the door. "What happened?"

Severus didn't answer he just came inside and headed for the living room. After closing the door, Arabella followed Severus and saw him laying his bundle on the sofa and kneeling beside it.

"Severus," she called again. "What happ..." she stopped mid-word and gasped.

Severus worked on removing the transfigured blanket from around Harry so that he could do a proper diagnostic scan. Once he got the boy free, he pulled out his wand and waved it at the child.

 **Harry James Potter**

 **Age: 14**

 **Birth-date: July 31, 1980**

 **Diagnosis**

 **Skeletal**

 **Broken Nose**

 **Dislocated Shoulder**

 **Cracked Ribs**

 **Three Broken Fingers**

 **Tissue**

 **Slight fluid in right lung**

 **Bruising of left lung**

 **Contusions**

 **Neurological**

 **Minor Nerve Damage (left side) exposure to Cruciatus**

 _ **Diagnostic done by**_

 _ **Severus Tobias Snape-McGonagall**_

 _ **Potions Master and Certified Asst. Healer**_

 ** _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ **

Once the parchment dropped into his hands, Severus couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was impossible. There should not be these many injuries on the boy. He heard a gasped from behind him. Arabella must have looked over his shoulder and read the parchment as well.

"Are you connected to the Network?" Severus asked. His voice was low as he was still trying to come to grips with what he just read.

She didn't answer him, as she was, too, in shock at the state of how Harry looked.

"Arabella," Severus called out with more force, looking up at the woman. "Are you connected to the Floo Network?"

"Uh, yes," Arabella breathed, nodding.

Severus got up from where he was kneeling and walked over to the fireplace. Pulling out his wand he cast Incendio in the hearth and then pulling a small pouch from his pocket, and throwing some powder into the flames. The orange flames quickly turned the desired green. Kneeling down once again, Severus called out.

"Minerva!"

After a few moments, Minerva's head shown through the flames.

"Severus, are you on your way back?" Minerva asked when she saw his face. "I told you it wouldn't be that bad. Come through; we'll have tea."

"Mother," Severus said, cutting her off. "I'm at Arabella's. You have to come here."

"What's happened?" Minerva asked, seeing the distress on her adopted son's face.

"Come," was all Severus said, before removing his head from the flames. Minerva looked around for a second before standing up and walking through the still opened floo flames. Stepping through, she was met by Severus, who helped her out of the hearth.

"Arabella," Minerva said by way of greeting when she saw Arabella was sitting in her cozy chair in the corner.

Arabella didn't respond to her friend's greeting as she was still in shock at the state of Harry.

"Severus," Minerva said. "What's going on?"

Severus escorted his adopted mother towards the sofa. She gasped at who she saw laying on it.

"Harry," Minerva said, covering her mouth. "What has happened? Who's done this?"

Severus shook his head. "I saw him running from some boys, but I don't know." Handing his mother the diagnostic parchment.

"Boys?" Minerva asked. "Do you think he was jumped?"

"I haven't the slightest," Severus answered. "I couldn't get to him in time. I had to deal with some rouge dementors."

Minerva stopped reading the parchment and looked up at Severus, shocked at what he just said.

"Dementors? Here?"

Severus nodded.

They were silent a moment as Minerva finished reading over the parchment.

"We need to get him to Poppy."

Severus bent over to re-bundle up Potter the way he had him before. Harry started to moan. When Severus lifted the child, Harry opened his eyes. He and Severus looked at each other.

"Professor," Harry slurred.

"Rest, Potter," Severus said, gently.

Minerva removed Harry's glasses, that were broken, from his face. Severus adjusted the boy so that he would be able to protect Harry from the flames and the jarring nature of traveling by Floo. With Harry's head tucked into the crook of Severus' neck, Severus had an arm wrapped around the child's shoulders and the other under his knees, cradling the child against his chest.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Minerva said, putting the parchment in Severus' pocket.

The two Hogwarts Professors walked over to the hearth. Minerva threw a pinch of powder into the flames. Once it turned green, Severus stepped into the flames and called out. "Hogwarts Infirmary."

Once they were gone, Minerva turned to who she considered a friend. She had questions that she needed answers.

Arabella, still hadn't moved from her cozy chair, was sitting there with tears streaming down her face. Minerva pulled out her handkerchief and held it out towards her. Arabella looked up at her friend and slowly took the proffered cloth and dabbed her eyes. Minerva sat down on the sofa that Harry was just on.

"Arabella."

"Oh, Minerva," she whispered. "I just can't believe it."

"You seemed genuinely shocked by what you've just witnessed."

"Oh, I am."

Minerva nodded in understanding.

"Then maybe you can help me out with something," Minerva said. Her voice void of emotions.

"If I can," Arabella said, straightening in her chair, trying to compose herself.

"Why is it a shock to you?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"When Severus mentioned about the boys chasing Harry, that didn't shock you. It was almost like a natural occurrence. What shocked you, was the damage."

"Now, Minerva -"

"Is Harry being bullied?" Minerva asked, cutting off what her friend was going to say. "If he is, then why is this the first I'm hearing about it?"

Arabella sat across from her friend, her mouth opened like a fish out of water, her lips moving up and down but no sound coming from her. Minerva raised her eyebrow in expectancy waiting for her friend to answer.

"With all these cats roaming around here," Minerva said, looking around the room. "One of them must have your tongue. Shall I help you find it?"

"Minerva, please," Arabella croaked.

"Was Harry being bullied? For how long? And most importantly, why did you not inform me?"

"Minerva, I was … I just wanted …"

"What?" Minerva's asked, her anger with the woman sitting across from her now coming through. "What was it you wanted? What was the reason behind you getting this house, Arabella?" Minerva asked quickly changing the subject.

"A favor," Arabella squeaked.

"And what was that favor?"

Arabella gulped, licking her lips nervously. "To—to watch over Harry."

"And?" Minerva prompted.

"If something were to happen to contact you."

"Oh," Minerva said, sitting back on the sofa. "So you do remember. Why haven't you?"

"Please understand," Arabella sniveled. "I was just doing what I was asked."

"No," Minerva shook her head. "That doesn't make sense. I'm not understanding. You just said you remembered what I asked you to do, but now you're telling me that you were doing what you were asked. That's impossible if Harry looks like that."

"Albus."

"What about him?"

"He came to me after I moved in," Arabella tried to explain. "He told me that he wanted me to keep an eye on the house. That's what I was doing."

Minerva narrowed her eyes at her "friend."

"Coward," Minerva barked. Her anger was reaching a whole new level. She didn't know if she should truly take it out on this woman sitting across from her, or that senile old coot. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to leave this house and go and strangle that man with his beard. "I asked you to watch Harry. Only Harry. Albus had his Blood Wards over the house. There was no need to watch the house."

"I'm sorry, Minerva."

"It is not me you need to apologize to." For the first time, Minerva felt disgusted. "I trusted you."

"I'm so sorry," Arabella cried.

_0000_0000_0000_0000

Severus stepped out of the hearth. During the summer the Infirmary was peacefully quiet. He knew that Poppy usually stayed at the castle and he hoped she was in her office as she usually would take mid-day walks across the property.

"Poppy," Severus called out.

Stepping out of her office, "Severus, what's the matter?" Seeing Severus lowering something on one of the beds, she quickly got to his side. "What's happened?" When Severus moved from hovering over the child, she gasped, "Harry."

Severus pulled the parchment out of his pocket and handed over to the medi-witch. Poppy's complexion paled as she read everything. Poppy left his side to gather the much-needed potions and salves. Severus began the chore of removing the blanket from around the child. As he removed the blanket, Severus honestly looked at the child laying there. Carefully lifting up Harry's wrist in his hand he felt how genuinely delicate and fragile and small that limb was. All those years, he only saw James Potter. Never once did he see a child. Never once did he think that this child would struggle. Harry Potter was supposed to be pampered, living a life of luxury. Slowly lowering the child's arm back to his chest, Severus got a good look at his clothes as he began to remove them. They seemed to be well worn, looking at his waist he could see that the trousers he had on were actually too big.

Poppy arrived back to the side of the bed. A tray of assorted potions and salves was floating behind her. She began to help Severus strip the child of the bloodied clothes so that they could work on the child.

"I want to deal with the dislocated shoulder first," Poppy said, bringing Severus out of his thoughts. "Sit him up," she ordered. "Sit behind him and hold him firmly. I will pop his arm back into place."

Severus did as he was asked. Sitting on the bed with Potter leaning against his chest, Severus wrapped his arm around the boy's good arm across Harry's chest. His other hand, Severus cupped the boy's forehead, leaning the child's head on his shoulder, holding his head in place.

Poppy got on the other side of the bed and grabbed hold of Harry's arm. With a firm grip on his wrist and elbow, "Alright, try to hold him as still as possible."

Severus nodded that he was ready. Poppy and Severus looked at each other, both mentally counting.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Poppy whispered.

She gave the arm a firm yank. There was a resounding pop. Harry's eyes popped open, wide. Severus could feel the child take a deep breath, as much as he could with the cracked ribs, and screamed. Severus tightened his hold on Harry as he tried to move away, whispering soothing words to the child, slightly rocking the child.

"Calm, Harry. It's okay. It's over. You're alright. You're fine."

Harry's shoulders shook as tears streamed down his face. Poppy instantly got to Harry's side, and after prodding his shoulder to make sure it was back in place, she got a triangle wrap and made a sling tying the knot over his other shoulder.

"Lay him down, Severus, and will get started on the rest."

Severus didn't move. He continued to rock Harry until he felt the child's breathing calm down.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone that is giving me the much appreciated support. This story will be completed. However long it take, it will be finished.**

 **Please let me know what you think of this chapter.**

 **For all of you who are following and favored my story: THANK YOU!**

 **Many hugs and kisses to you all**

 **Mandancie :)**

 **Happy New Year!**


	3. Chapter 3: Coming to Grips

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **This chapter is un-beta'ed. All mistakes are my own.**

 **A/N: Happy New Year! I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I am three semesters away from finishing my schooling. With that and health issues, writing has been very hard for me. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter Three: Coming to Grips**

Severus continued to hold Harry in his arms until the child went completely limp. The popping sound that was made, when Poppy reset Harry's shoulder, resonated in Severus' skull. The child's wailing still ringing in his ears. As much as he despised the boy, never did he wish harm to him. It brought up too many memories that he'd care never to have resurfaced in his mind.

Severus was brought out of his musing by a hand resting on his cheek and slightly raising it. He looked up to a concerned looking medi-witch. In the briefest of moments, she could see the worry in the Potion Master's eyes. Knowing that they needed to now deal with the fluid in the child's lungs, Poppy wanted to get Severus out of his head and back to the situation at hand. No words were needed. Severus looked up at the matron, closed his eyes and slightly leaned his head into her cupped hands. Giving the smallest nod of his head, he opened his eyes and, very carefully, lowered the child back on the bed. As Severus was lowering Harry to the bed, Poppy gave his back a small rub before going to her array of potions phials, looking for a particular one.

Harry began to moan from the lack of warmth that calmed him after his shoulder felt like it was on fire. His forehead scrunched as he tried to move. A hand on his chest, slightly moving, seemed to calm him.

"Sleep child," a baritone voice said, soothingly. "You need to rest."

Harry wanted to open his eyes to see who was speaking so calmly to him. He tried to hold on and hear those soothing words over and over. For some reason the tone made him forget about the pain he was in. Harry tried to open his eyes, but they felt like someone put tape over his lids.

Severus could see that he was struggling, wanting to wake. Leaning over the boy, placing his hand over Harry's eyes, Severus began speaking to the child.

"Rest Harry," he soothed. "All will be well soon. Don't fight it. Sleep." Severus continued those comforting words until Harry seemed to melt into the mattress. Severus held his position until he was sure that Potter was in fact asleep. When he felt that the boy would not wake back up, Severus sat up.

Poppy put her hand on Severus' shoulder. "Why don't you set and splint his fingers while I deal with his pneumonia?"

He carefully cradled Harry's wrist in his palm, looking closely at the fingers that were gradually turning more and more purple. As he looked the fingers over, he wanted to be sure that they weren't just jammed, which he hoped was the case. Pulling out his wand, he cast a spell that would allow him to look at the bones in the boy's hand.

Severus lowered his head and sighed.

"We're going to have to do his hand last," Severus said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Poppy asked, looking up from what she was doing.

"Not only are his fingers broken, but some of the bones are crushed. What they did to this child? I haven't a clue."

"What's the damage?" Poppy asked, walking over to the side of the bed.

"The distal phalanges and the intermediate phalanges are crushed in three of his fingers, and the proximal phalanges are jammed into his metacarpals. It must be done last. It will take more work."

"All right, I'll need Skeleton Gro, as I am out in my stores. Oh dear, with his hand is that damaged, we'll have to start from the beginning."

"What?"

"We'll have to vanish the bones in his hand and have to grow them over. It'll be painful, but he'll be able to use his hand by tomorrow night."

"Why am I just hearing about this now?" Severus asked, irritation in his voice.

"Severus."

"That wasn't on the list that you gave me the beginning of Summer."

"Will you calm down," Poppy said, her tone firm, but not yelling. "I was going to tell you later, but since this is an emergency, seeing as I didn't expect you to bring Mr. Potter to me needing it. Besides, it is only three weeks into Summer break, meaning that I still have another two months before the students come back which is enough time for you to brew me more potions."

Severus looked at Poppy and just blinked. He didn't know why he was feeling the way that he was. Why was he so agitated? He looked down at the child laying on the bed. He didn't understand what was going. Why was he angry with Poppy? He's never felt anything like this towards the matron. Why now? How could he be so idiotic and rash to raise his voice at her? Poppy has always stood by him. Just as much as Minerva. Both women have been the best thing that happened to him, and he raises his voice to her.

"Severus."

He was let out of his musing by a hand on his cheek, lifting his head.

"Get going," Poppy said. "The faster you get started, the faster you'll get done, and we can finish. I'll work on his pneumonia. Once you're back, we'll work on his hand."

Severus nodded, got up and walked to the Infirmary doors.

"Oh, Severus," Poppy called out before the Potion Master left. "Bring your anti-cruciatius potions as well."

A dip in his head, let Poppy know that Severus heard her. She was now alone with Potter. She looked down at the child, combing her fingers through his messy hair.

"Rest easy, child," Poppy said. "We'll get you right as rain again."

The matron waved her wand over Harry's chest. Reading Severus' scan gave the basics of what was wrong with Harry. But she was about to do a more detailed scan of his lungs and overall chest to see what the internal damage was.

The Floo flared when the last of the diagnostic scan was completed. Poppy saw Minerva walking out of the hearth.

"How did it go?" Poppy asked, studying the results.

"How is he?" Minerva asked, standing next to Poppy.

"Just like Severus," Poppy said, lowering the parchment paper to her side, looking at the child.

"I was afraid of that," Minerva sighed. "Where is Severus?"

"Brewing me some Skeleton Gro. We're going to have to redo the bones in his hand. The damage is too great."

Poppy stepped away from Minerva and started getting her salves together that will help with Harry's pneumonia.

_000_000_000_000

Severus walked down to his lab upset by his behavior towards Poppy. Never had he raised his voice to her. She did not deserve that. Walking to is stores cupboard, he gathered the ingredients that he needed to both potions: Skeleton Gro and a Nerve healer.

The Potions Master worked tirelessly to finish both potions in record time. Being a skilled master, he knew how to cut corners and what would speed up the process. These things he would not teach the dunderheads in this school as to do this it takes precision. No, he retracts that last thought. There is a pair of students that he could show this method to and they would brew it, flawlessly. He smirked a little as he thought of a couple of students and how they came under his tutelage.

Severus ladled both potions in separate phials and left his lab. While he was brewing, he didn't think about much, only completing his task. Now that he was walking back to the Infirmary, his guilt of how he acted towards Poppy was coming back to the surface. He didn't know how he would be able to clear things up with her again.

He hated this feeling. He didn't like the scared "what if" feeling that was eating away at him. All too soon, he walked into the Hospital wing and paused. His mother was sitting on the side of Harry's bed.

Severus knew how much Poppy and his mother talked. They were best friends. During the earlier part of the adoption, Severus rarely saw them separated. When he was in the hospital wing, recovering from something, be it a foul prank, his father, or a meeting, Minerva and Poppy stayed at his bedside.

He knew he would probably get an earful from both of them before the night was out, waiting until they were through healing Potter before chastising him.

"You're finished?" Poppy asked, bringing the Potions Master out of his musing.

"Yes."

"Well, come on," Poppy said, walking over to Harry's bed. "Let's get started."

Severus sighed as he followed Poppy over to the bed. Severus was so lost in thought that he didn't see the questioned look from Minerva or the slight shake of Poppy's head.

"Let me have the phials, Severus. I want you to hold Harry like you did when we set his arm. To make sure that I only remove the bones in his hand, I need for him to be perfectly still. If any part of his forearm is removed, I'll have to remove the whole thing."

Severus nodded and sat at the head of the bed. Carefully, he cradled Harry's head in his hand and lifted the child up, wrapping his arm around the boy to give him support. Poppy sat on the other side of the bed to get a closer view of Harry's hand. Severus had Harry leaning against his chest, the child's head buried in the crook of his neck with Severus' hand on his forehead.

"Okay Severus," Poppy said. "Try to keep him as still as you can. Once I vanish the bones in his hand, wake him up."

_000_000_000

After what seemed like what was promising to be an overcast day, the sun started to peak through the clouds, shining down on several areas. The walk was a pleasant one even coming from his gloomy destination. Being around the dark creatures surprisingly didn't bother him as much as it did many others. He had learned from an early age how to block away from those feelings that trigger the dark creatures to attack. When he was a teenager, he was convicted of a crime that caused him to spend five years in Azkaban. The first year was hard, but he learned to control his emotions. Now, Dementors don't bother him. While he was in Azkaban, he would hear the cries of other inmates when the dementors would pass by. At first, he would keep his head down when they passed. Soon he got bold when they would come into his cell. He would face them. He would stare into the dark pits that were their eyes, and he would feel nothing. He's seen several people get Kissed and it didn't phase him in any way. Some would think that he was dead inside, but it wasn't true. He just knew how to hide his true feelings. He could show love, compassion, anger, hatred, and being in the presence of a dark succubus that ate away happiness and joy did nothing.

He walked into the small tavern and headed to the back. He had a prearranged meeting, and he was due to give a report as to what happened. He knew that his employer would not be happy learning that his plan had failed, but it wasn't a total loss.

"Did you do it?"

A hooded person was sitting in the far corner of the nearly deserted tavern. The man sat across from him without answering.

"Well?" The hooded person asked.

"The dementors arrived at Surrey."

"And?"

"He had help. They were deflected away."

"Who?"

"I couldn't see clearly who it was, but I saw the Patronus. A doe."

_000_0000_0000_000

Again, it took Severus a longer time to release Harry from his grip. He didn't understand why he felt the need to comfort the child. When he sat behind Harry, he cradled the boy in his arms. Gripping the wrist and extending out Harry's arm, he tried to keep the child as still as he could. When Harry woke up, he tried to pull away from the firm grip on his wrist but didn't have the strength.

"Harry, listen to me," Severus soothed, trying to calm the boy in his arms.

"P'fessor," Harry whimpered.

"The bones in your hand needs to be regrown." A sob escaped Harry's lips. "The damage was too great."

"Sir," Harry sobbed.

"Try to stay calm, Harry," Severus whispered.

"Harry," Poppy said, sitting down next to Harry on the bed, facing him. "Look at me."

Harry complied.

"You remember when we had to regrow your arm?"

Harry nodded, slowly.

"This time I don't want you to spit it out," Poppy said. There was a small smirk on her face.

"I's hurt." Harry's voice was low, unconsciously leaning back in Severus' arms.

"Yes, Harry," Poppy soothed. "It will hurt. I can't give you anything for it, as I have to monitor the progress of your hand."

Poppy brought the phial towards Harry's lips, but before Harry opened his mouth, he turned his head and whispered into Severus' ear. Minerva and Poppy saw the shocked look on Severus' face when Harry turned his head back, opening his mouth to take the potion.

The teen shuddered as he drank the viscous liquid went down his throat. A low groan escaped his lips as the potion started to work. Harry wanted to pull his hand away, but the grip that Professor Snape had on his wrist made it impossible. Turning his head towards the crook of Severus' neck, Harry's shoulders shook as his hand began re-growing the bones.

Unlike Harry's second year when he had to regrow his entire arm, Poppy had to monitor Harry's progress. Because of the damage that Harry sustained that caused the injuries to his hand, she had to make sure that the swelling of the muscles and tendons didn't cause a problem with the bone re-growing process. She waved her wand over the teen's hand so that she could see the bones regenerate. Once it was finished, she put a salve over his hand to help with the swelling.

They worked on Harry for what seemed like hours, but it was less than thirty minutes. Both Severus and Poppy were sitting at the child's bedside. Poppy sighed as she put Harry's now wrapped hand on the bed.

"Harry'll probably sleep for a while," Poppy said, standing up. "Why don't we go to my office. I'll order tea."

Poppy walked away from the bed. Minerva, who said nothing while they worked on Harry, stood up and walked over to Severus, who was still holding Harry in his arms.

"Come, Severus," Minerva said, laying her hand on his shoulder. "Tea will calm you."

Severus looked at his adoptive mother walk into Poppy's office and sighed. Very slowly he extracted himself from under the teen. Very gently, Severus lowered Harry back on the bed. He looked down at the teen and pondered why he was feeling the way he was. As he walked away from the bed, Severus thought about what Harry whispered in his ear: "Please, don't leave me."

Severus stood in the doorway of Poppy's office and saw both Minerva and Poppy already sipping on their tea, murmuring to each other. Instantly, he felt like he did when he was younger, and they would try to get him to talk about the bruises he came to school with. That feeling only amplified the horrible feeling of how he disrespected Poppy earlier.

"Poppy, I apologize for my behavior earlier," Severus said.

"Nothing to apologize for," Poppy said, sipping her tea. "Come, sit," waving her hand at the empty chair across from the two witches.

"What's going on?" Minerva said looking from the matron to her son.

"Nothing that needs repeating," Poppy said, looking at Severus. "It's fine."

Severus sat down, and Poppy handed him a cup of tea. Poppy knew that Severus was beating himself up about what happened earlier. Even though Severus doesn't ordinarily show emotion, she along with Minerva could always see when something was bothering him. It broke her heart when Severus was younger, and he came into the Infirmary broken and bruised. Minerva may have legally adopted Severus it didn't mean that Poppy didn't see Severus as her own, too.

"So," Minerva said, bringing Poppy out of her thoughts. "What are we going to do about Harry?"

Poppy sighed as she remembered Minerva asking the same thing about Severus.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Please leave a review letting me know what you think of this chapter.**

 **Many hugs and kisses to you all!**

 **Mandancie**


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **This chapter is unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine.**

 **A/N: I know it has been a while since I've posted, and I apologize. But there is good news. I graduated with a bachelor's in creative writing. So, I am hoping now I will be able to update sooner.**

 **Chapter Four**

Harry was pinned to the wall. Dudley and his friends caught up with him. Two of the boys had his arms raised above his head. Dudley was screaming something derogative to him while the others laughed. The other boys were punching Harry in his sides or stomach. With his hands pinned over his head, there was no way he could block the blows.

Harry just closed his eyes, wishing the torment would be over. He felt something get close to his face. When he opened his eyes, he saw Piers standing close to him. He didn't like him. Piers made him feel uncomfortable with all the lewd comments and gestures. Piers got closer. Harry tried to move further back, but he couldn't since he was standing against the wall. Pier's body was leaning on Harry's.

Harry closed his eyes tightly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU FREAK!"

Harry opened his eyes and saw he wasn't standing with Dudley and his gang of friends. He was in the kitchen, standing in front of the sink. Harry looked down and saw that his hands were in the soapy water. He felt around the water and found the towel he was using.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME!"

Harry turned slightly so as not to drip water on the floor.

"Sorry, Uncle Vernon."

"You pathetic waste of space," Vernon sneered. "You can't seem to do anything right. Hurry up with those dishes so that you can get to your room. I have guests tonight, and I don't want to hear a word from you."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry turned back to the sink and finished the dishes as fast as he could.

Once he was done, not wanting to get in more trouble with his uncle, Harry ran upstairs to his room. When he walked into his room, the thought of being quiet left his mind when he saw what was in his room.

Jumping up and down on the bed was a small being, he later learned was a house-elf. After several tries of calming down the elf, it made so much noise that Uncle Vernon came to his room several times.

After a while, the elf left, and Harry tried to salvage the rest of his time in the room, hoping that now that there was no noise coming from his room that Uncle Vernon wouldn't be upset. That didn't go as planned either.

Harry could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Harry was lying in bed, hoping that they would go to their rooms and leave him alone. Again, no such luck.

The door was pushed open with so much force he slammed into the adjacent wall. Harry quickly sat up in bed. Seeing the anger on his uncle's face, made Harry slide back against the wall, pulling his knees to his chest.

"I told you to be quiet," Vernon sneered.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon," Harry said softly.

"You're always, sorry," Vernon said, pulling his belt out of the loops of his pants.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, Uncle Vernon, don't. I'll be good. It wasn't my fault. I promise I'll be better," Harry whimpered, sliding to the corner of his bed, against the wall. He was trying to get to the furthest part away from his uncle.

Vernon reached out and grabbed Harry's ankle, pulling him to the middle of the bed.

"NO," Harry screamed. He tried to move again before he felt the sting of the belt, but he couldn't move fast enough.

The belt came down more and more. Harry curled into a ball, wrapping his arms around his head.

_000_000_000

Severus, Minerva, and Poppy were in Poppy's office drinking tea. Minerva and Poppy were talking. Severus was lost in thought when he heard a low moan. He turned his head towards the door to the office.

"What is it, Severus?" Minerva asked.

"Shh," Severus said, standing up and putting his teacup on Poppy's desk.

There was another moan — louder this time. Severus walked out of the office and to the only other person in the infirmary.

Severus saw that Harry was in the midst of a nightmare. Severus walked over to Harry's bed and carefully sat down so as not to move his arms too much. Severus looked down at the child lying on the bed and could see tears streaming down his closed eyelids.

Severus didn't know why looking at this boy in his weakened state was tugging at his heart. This was James Potter's son. Potter was a spoiled brat whose relatives spoiled him and catered to his every need. Even as he thought of that, after everything that he's seen in the past three hours, Severus knew that wasn't true. Really looking at this boy, this child, that's what he was a small child.

Severus pulled out his handkerchief from his back pocket and wiped the tears from Harry's face. Very carefully, he put his hands under Harry's head and lifted the child to a sitting position. Severus moved to sit behind Harry like he did when they fixed his shoulder and hand. He laid Harry's head against his shoulder and wrapped his arms around him.

Leaning down so that his mouth was close to Harry's ear, Severus started whispering in his ear.

"It's only a dream. You're safe now. It's okay."

Harry's rapid breathing calmed a little, and he seemed to relax in Severus' arms.

Minerva and Poppy watched from Poppy's office. The longer Harry was in Severus' arms, the angrier Minerva was getting. She needed answers. And there was only one person who could give them to her.

"Stay with them," Minerva said, quietly to Poppy.

"Where are you going?" Poppy asked.

"To see Albus," Minerva said, turning and leaving the Infirmary.

Poppy watched Minerva leave and then turned back to Harry and Severus on the bed. Never did she think Severus would take such a nurturing attitude with Harry. For four years, Severus complained almost non-stop about how Harry was always getting away with things. That Albus was showing favoritism towards Harry. Poppy didn't forget how Severus ranted and raved about the first year when Albus gave the "Terror Trio," as he referred to them, points to make it guaranteed that the Gryffindors won the House Cup.

Poppy walked closer to where Severus and Harry were. Severus was lying Harry back down on the bed.

"You know, Severus, I never took you for caring for Harry," Poppy teased.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Severus said, looking up at Poppy from his seated position on the bed.

"You held and cuddled Harry until he calmed down."

Severus stood up. "I do not cuddle anyone. Especially not Potter." Severus walked away from the bed and headed towards the Infirmary doors.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about," Poppy said, watching Severus leave.

Severus stopped just inches from the door. He quickly turned and looked at the matron.

"If mother asks for me, tell her I'll be in my lab," Severus said, coolly. Then turned and walked out of the door.

Poppy softly laughed. She loved teasing Severus. He makes it so easy sometimes. She then turned to her patient to see how he was doing. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"You'll be fine, Harry," Poppy whispered. "You now have a formidable ally in your corner. Even if he doesn't know it yet."

_0000_0000_0000

Minerva was upset. No, she was mad. She didn't understand what Albus could have been thinking. She begged him not to let Harry stay with those muggles. She saw how they acted. She saw how the neighbors reacted to them. She remembered how Lily would sit in her office, crying because of what her sister said while she was on break. Minerva knew that Petunia Evans did not like witches and wizards. Minerva pleaded with Albus to leave Harry with someone else. But he wouldn't hear of it.

The walk to Albus' office was actually a little therapeutic. She didn't want to react the same way that she reacted when she found out about Severus. The damage was immense. She was furious when she left the Infirmary, but now she had a clearer head, and she knew that she could better present her case about both Harry and Arabella to him.

When she walked to the gargoyle standing post in front of the staircase, she looked at it, the stairs appeared behind the statue, and the stone statue moved out of the way. Smirking, Minerva ascended the staircase and walked in the door.

"Why Minerva," Albus said, sitting behind his desk. "What do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Albus sat back in his seat, folding his hands over his chest.

Minerva walked over to one of the plush chairs across from Albus' desk and sat down.

"Albus," Minerva said, quietly. "Something has come to my attention, and I would like your opinion on it."

"Why, of course, Minerva."

"Harry Potter."

"What about him?"

"I just have one question for you," Minerva said, looking down at her hands.

"I'll try to answer if I can."

"Why?"

TBC

A/N: Many thanks to everyone who reviewed, favored, and followed my story. Please leave a review.

Many hugs and kisses to you all.

Mandancie


	5. Chapter 5: Unpleasant Conversations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **This chapter is unbeta'ed so all mistakes are my own.**

 **A/N: I am hoping to continue this trend of posting regularly. Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 5**

Draco laid on his bed. It was only the third week of the summer holiday, and nothing seemed to be going right. When he got home, he was shocked to see how many people were now living in the house. He was happy that he still had his room but didn't like the quiet that was now gone.

As Draco looked up at the ceiling, one thing that kept running through his mind was that he missed his Uncle Severus. He never understood why Severus just stop sending for him. He used to love staying with him and his Aunt Minnie. It was the best three weeks of his life. He was never expected to be something he was not. He could be a kid.

Now, there's no more Uncle Severus. It's only Professor Snape. Draco still got choked up when he remembered when it was solidified.

 _Draco couldn't wait until the feast was over. He wanted to talk to his Uncle. He tried to get his attention beforehand, but Severus never looked at him. When it was for everyone to go to their respective houses, Draco snuck away from the others. He knew that Uncle Severus would be in his office the night before classes began._

 _Draco walked to the door and knocked._

" _Enter."_

 _Draco opened up the door and slid in. "Hi, Uncle Severus."_

 _Severus looked up from what he was doing and raised his eyebrow at the child standing in front of him._

" _What can I do for you, Mr. Malfoy?" Severus said._

 _Mr. Malfoy? Draco couldn't understand why Severus was so cold._

" _I do not have time to chitchat, Mr. Malfoy, so whatever you have on your mind, please out with it," Severus said, picking up his quill and began writing again._

" _Why couldn't I come over this summer?" Draco asked._

 _Severus put the quill back in the holder and folded his hands in front of him. He looked at Draco with no emotion showing on his face._

" _That won't be happening again," Severus said, coolly. "And it is no longer Uncle Severus. You will address me properly. Now, if there is nothing else, it is getting late, and you have a busy schedule tomorrow. And I will not allow the excuse that you are too tired to do anything. So, I suggest you head back to your dormitory."_

 _Draco was dumbstruck. He didn't know what just happened. One minute his godfather loved him; now it seems that he hated him. Draco tried to think back to what he could have done to make his godfather hate him so much. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to run up to his godfather and get one of the comforting hugs that he used to get. And Uncle Severus would say "Everything will be alright." Now it's all gone._

" _Goodnight, Mr. Malfoy."_

 _Severus' voice brought Draco out of his musing. He turned and walked out of Professor Snape's office. The tears didn't start falling until he got into bed._

A knock on the door got Draco out of his head. When he sat up, he realized that he had been crying. Going to his ensuite bathroom, he washed his face and went to see who knocked.

"Yes," Draco said, opening the door.

"Young master," Tippy the house-elf said. "Your father wants you to come to the library." She popped away.

Tippy was one of the newer acquired elves. After Dobby disappeared, his father bought three more house-elves. Tippy was the more timid of the three. She refused to pop in the room. She would only knock on the door if she was needed or was delivering a message.

Draco closed his door and headed to the library. When he walked into the room, his father wasn't there. There were two large chairs facing the fireplace.

"Come closer young Malfoy."

Hearing that voice made a shiver go down his spine. There was only one person who had that voice, and he didn't want to be in the same room with him. Especially alone.

Draco carefully walked towards the chairs.

"Do sit down." a pale hand came from the front of the chair, pointing to the other seat.

Draco took a deep breath and walked over to the chair. Sitting down, he saw the Dark Lord sitting next to him.

"I have a mission for you," Voldemort said.

"Yes, sir," Draco said.

"You will address me as 'my Lord.' You will be one of my Death Eaters. You must show respect."

"Yes, my Lord," Draco quickly corrected.

"Can I count on you?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, my Lord," Draco said. Even if he didn't want to do it, he knew it wasn't stupid enough to say no to Lord Voldemort.

"Very good." Voldemort smiled, leaning back against the back of the chair. "I knew I could count on you. You will not disappoint me as others have. You will receive my instructions soon. You may go."

Draco didn't have to be told twice. He got out of that room as quickly as he could.

_0000_0000_0000

"I'm not sure I understand," Albus said.

"You know I was against Harry staying with his relatives," Minerva started.

"Minerva, dear, I've explained many times why Harry must be with his relatives," Albus said, cutting her off.

"Yes, you did," Minerva agreed. "But what I wasn't going to stand for was them mistreating him."

"What are you talking about? I feel that you are not clear." Albus sitting back in his chair.

"All right, let me spell it out for you. Harry is being bullied and neglected by his relatives."

"Come now, Minerva, surely you're exaggerating," Albus said with a little smile on his face. "Harry is fine. We'll see him in the Fall, and he will be fit and healthy."

Minerva nodded, leaning to the side to pull a piece of parchment out of her pocket and putting it on Albus' desk.

"What's this?" Albus asked, reaching for the parchment.

Minerva said nothing. She just looked at Albus.

Albus read the parchment. The twinkle in his eyes dulled. The small smile he had gone away. Minerva could almost see that Albus went a little pale.

"As you can see," Minerva stated. "Harry is far from fit and healthy."

Albus looked down at the bottom of the parchment to see who performed it, and his hands seemed to have tightened a bit when he saw the name.

"You knew I placed Arabella with Harry to watch him. What I am wondering is, why did you change from what I asked her to do?"

"Minerva," Albus' tone was soft, "you were so worried about Harry, so I had her watching the house for anything that would be a problem for Harry."

"That was the point of your blood wards. To keep people that wanted to cause harm to Harry or his relatives." Minerva got up and started pacing. "Now, I'm trying to keep my temper as you can see," waving her hand in the direction of the parchment, "Harry was far from not being harmed. Some of those injuries were years old."

"Do calm down, dear," Albus said, waving his hand to protect his trinkets.

Minerva stopped pacing and turned to face Albus, her eyebrow arched. "Calm down. Calm down," Her voice getting louder and louder. "This is Severus all over again."

"Now, now, Minerva, it isn't that bad," Albus soothed.

"Do not think that just because you have protection over you little trinkets that I will not destroy you or your things. Harry is not going back to those people."

"Now, Minerva—," Albus started.

"He's not going back," Minerva said, enunciating her words. "Good day, Albus."

Minerva walked out of Albus' office. Albus watched her leave and then looked back down at the medical report of Harry. Looking down at the bottom, seeing Severus' name was troubling. He needed to talk with his Potion Master. A walk down to the dungeons sounded like a good idea.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favored my story. Please leave a review letting me know what you think of it.**

 **Many hugs and kisses to you all.**

 **Mandancie**


	6. Chapter 6: Unpleasant Conversations Cont

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **This is unbeta'ed so all mistakes are my own.**

 **A/N: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 6**

After leaving Albus' office, Minerva was still upset. She pleaded with Albus not to leave Harry with those muggles. "They are the worse sort of muggles." She walked into her chambers. She looked at the papers that were still on her desk. Looking at them, she couldn't even feel that she could even continue. Her mind was in the past. She remembered how it was when she found Severus. It was so long ago, but right now, it feels like it was only yesterday.

" _Mr. Snape."_

 _Severus put his head down. He really didn't want to talk. Not now. He decided to act like he didn't hear his name being called._

" _Severus Snape," Minerva said. "You will stop right now and face me." Her voice was low but stern._

 _Severus took a shaky breath and turned and faced his Professor. When he turned and faced his professor, he heard her gasp. His ears began to burn with embarrassment. She was the last person that he wanted to see him like this. He knew he looked bad. His dad did not care where he hit him, so his face was bruised, badly._

 _Minerva knew when she didn't see Severus walk in with the others that it was worse than she feared. She had warned Albus that he should not return to his father over the summer, but as always, Albus would not listen. She walked up to the boy who had stolen her heart. She always worried about Severus. She didn't like that he was a loner. She was happy that he and Lily were at least friends._

" _Severus," Minerva's voice was much softer. "Come, let's let Poppy look you over."_

" _Please," Severus begged. "Just let me do it myself. I don't want anyone else to see."_

 _Minerva walked up to Severus and put her arms around his shoulders and brought him to an embrace. Severus gasped in pain but laid his head on Minerva's shoulder. Minerva heard Severus gasp and lightened her hold on him. In her heart, she wanted to squeeze him tightly so he would know that he was not alone._

 _As much pain as he was in, and as much as he didn't feel that he deserved her care, right now, he could care less. He missed Minnie this past summer. Minnie, Severus could call her that since his second year, but only when they were alone. Oh, did he miss these hugs. Minerva just stood there and held Severus for as long as he needed it. After a minute, Minerva held Severus out at arm's length. With one hand still on his shoulder, Minerva cupped Severus' cheek softly and lifted it so that he was now looking at her._

 _"Severus," Minerva said. "It will be fine. I promise."_

 _With great trepidation, Severus allowed himself to be led to the Infirmary. Walking all the way there seemed to take no time at all. Severus did not want to face the medi-witch. He just wanted to heal himself and forget that this summer ever happened. The last thing he wanted was for her to run a diagnostic on him, which he knew she was going to do._

 _They walked into the Infirmary, and Minerva led Severus to the far bed at the end of the hospital wing._

 _"Poppy," Minerva called out. She felt Severus tense up. She gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. They got to the bed, and she sat Severus down on the bed. Not once did Severus look up. He was too ashamed._

 _Poppy walked out of her office when Severus and Minerva were walking to the end of the wing. When he sat down, she was already there with her wand out._

Minerva sat down in one of her chairs and looked at the flames. Never did she want to see another child go through what her son went through. Now it seems that history is repeating itself.

"Oh, Harry," Minerva sighed.

_000_000_000_000

Albus walked down to the dungeon. His feelings towards his potions master were dicey at best. Deep down he didn't truly trust Severus. He has done too many awful things. But Albus is determined to get Severus to see his point of view.

Opening the door to the potion's lab, Albus walked in.

Severus was working on a more aggressive version of the pain reliever for Potter. He knew Harry was going to be in pain for a while. He was having to regrow everything in his hand as well as the pain of popping his shoulder back in place. Severus could still hear the popping noise in his head.

Shaking his head, he rid himself of that sound so that he could concentrate on what he was doing. He heard the door open. His hands froze on the dicing of the monkshood.

"Severus," Albus said.

Severus closed his eyes, lowered his knife, but did not turn towards the Headmaster.

Not waiting for Severus to acknowledge him, Albus continued. "I heard you took a trip to Little Whining."

Severus said nothing.

"You went to see about Harry," Albus said, leaning against the table, facing the door, next to Severus.

Severus side-glanced Albus. "I was asked by Minerva to check on Harry."

"I see," Albus replied. "And what gave you the right to take him from his family?"

Severus turned to face Albus. "He was badly beaten. He was attacked by two Dementors."

"Dementors? Absurd," Albus said.

"I had to cast them away," Severus said. "When I got to Harry, he was unconscious."

"Harry?" Albus asked. "What's changed?"

"Nothing," Severus said quickly.

"Calling him Harry, I think it has," Albus said.

"Nothing's changed," Severus said, turning back to preparing the ingredient in front of him.

"Well," Albus said, stepping away from the table. "If nothing's changed, then take Harry back to his relatives. He needs to stay with them for at least a month to keep the blood wards intact."

Severus turned and looked at the Headmaster.

"Harry cannot stay here."

Albus walked to the door. Severus sighed.

"Do not disappoint me, Severus. I'd hate to have to expose you."

Albus walked out of the lab. Severus looked down at the potion he was working on.

His past. His past was coming back to haunt him. He was so stupid to do it. Severus hated that the Headmaster had this over him. He wished he was strong enough to stand up to the Headmaster. But he couldn't. He was a coward.

Harry needed this potion, so he went back to it. Harry. How could he let himself slip like that? He couldn't understand why his feeling towards Potter was changing.

There was a noise coming from his quarters. He knew it was either his mother or Poppy. He loved both of those women. They showed him love when no one else did. They took care of him when he was at his worst.

Poppy walked into the lab.

"Severus," Poppy said once she walked in. "How's it coming?"

"I should be finished in a bit. I'll send it up when I'm done." Severus said, putting the last ingredient in the cauldron and stirring. Once he stirred the correct amount, he pulled the stirrer out and laid it on the table.

Poppy watched Severus and then walked over to him.

"Severus," Poppy said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Severus turned and looked at Poppy.

"How can you tell something's wrong?"

"You can't hide anything from me, Severus Tobias," Poppy said, smirking.

"You worry too much," Severus said, walking over to Poppy and kissing her on her cheek.

"Well, you give me a lot to worry about," Poppy said, looping her arm with Severus. "How much longer on the potion?"

"It has to cool before I can put them in phials," Severus said. "Let's have some tea."

"We'll go to your mother," Poppy said. "She left out of the Infirmary and didn't come back. I'm assuming Albus said something that upset her."

Severus said nothing.

The two of them walked to the fireplace in Severus' chambers and flooed to Minerva's chambers. Minerva was pacing back and forth.

"I take it he's pissed you off," Poppy said, stepping away from Severus.

"Albus is a fool," Minerva said, shaking her head. "He doesn't see the damage it is causing Harry keeping him in that situation. It's history repeating itself."

"Mother, I was never this bad," Severus said, sitting down in one of the long-back chairs.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Severus Snape," Minerva said. "I remember how bad you looked when you came to school that day."

"Mother," Severus sighed.

"Minerva, we will not let it get that bad," Poppy said, sitting on the small sofa adjacent to the chairs. "We have him. We'll take care of him."

_0000_0000_0000

Albus walked in the Infirmary and saw Harry lying in bed. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the end of it.

Harry stirred when he felt the bed sink down. A small part of him hoped it was his Professor coming to see him. He couldn't understand why he felt so comfortable with the Potion professor, but he was with him during the hardest time. He remembered the strong embrace that was holding him when his shoulder was popped back into place. Even when he begged for the Professor to stay with him, he assured Harry that he would not leave him.

Harry opened his eyes and was surprised he didn't see a blur of black but of multi-colors.

"Harry, my boy," Albus said.

Harry's eyes closed. "Professor Dumbledore," Harry said quietly.

"How are you feeling, my boy?"

"Tired," Harry answered.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Albus asked.

Harry opened his eyes and looked in the direction of the Headmaster.

"My cousin and his friends attacked me," Harry said.

"Was there something that provoked the attack? Did you do something that they probably misunderstood?"

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Professor Dumbledore was blaming him for this. He didn't do anything. He never did anything.

"Now, Harry," Albus said. "Once you are released from here, you are going to have to go back to your relatives. I want you to try and get along with them. You are only safe with them. Do you understand?"

This couldn't be happening. Harry turned his head away from the Headmaster. Yeah, he understood all too well.

"Yes, sir," Harry mumbled.

"Wonderful," Albus said, patting Harry on his arm. "I'll see you at the opening feast."

Albus got up and left the Infirmary. Five minutes later, Severus walked into the infirmary.

_000_000_0000_000

Severus was sitting with Poppy and Minerva when there was a feeling of dread. He didn't know where it was coming from, but he knew he needed to find out. Poppy and Minerva were talking to each other.

"Mother," Severus said, interrupting their conversation. "I must leave. I'll be back later."

Minerva nodded and watched her son leave her chambers.

Severus walked blindly to where he knew he needed to go. When he got to the hallway were the Infirmary was, he saw the Headmaster walking out of there, heading to his office. Severus waited until he was gone before coming to the Infirmary.

When Severus walked into the Infirmary, he saw Harry was curled up. Severus walked over to the bed and sat down on the bed next to Harry.

"Potter," Severus said.

Harry didn't move but looked up at the Potion Professor. Severus could see that the boy's eyes were red-rimmed.

"Do I really have to go back?" Harry asked. His voice was no louder than a whisper.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Severus said, tilting his head, looking at Harry. "It's out of my hands."

"Please," Harry begged.

Severus looked at the small boy who, for some reason has crawled into his once stony heart. Never did he think that a small plea from James' son would affect him like this.

_0000_0000_0000_000

"Okay, Minerva," Poppy said, standing up. "I need to get back to the infirmary. It's about time to give Harry his next dose."

"Alright," Minerva said. "I'll come and see him a little later."

Poppy walked out of her best friend's chambers and headed to the Infirmary. It was a short walk. When she opened the door, she was greeted with a horrible surprise. All the beds were empty.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Please leave a review letting me know what you think about it.**

 **Many hugs and kisses to you all!**

 **Mandancie**


	7. Chapter 7: Finding Help

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **This story is unbeta'ed, so all mistakes are my own.**

 **A/N: Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7**

The beds were empty. Poppy walked over to the bed that Harry was in and saw that the thin cover that was over the boy was draped over the edge as if it was tossed aside. The empty phials were still on the bedside table.

Poppy turned and rushed into her office and lit a fire. She threw a pinch of Floo powder into the flames. "Minerva!"

Minerva's face appeared in the flames. She saw the panicked look on Poppy's face.

"Poppy," Minerva said. "What's wrong?"

"Harry's missing," Poppy cried.

_0000_0000_0000

Albus walked to the Astronomy tower and stood at the edge. It was a pleasant day. The sun was shining. There wasn't a cloud in the ski. Albus took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Apparating out of the castle, Albus landed outside Hog's Head Tavern. Walking inside, Albus sat down at a table that was in the corner out of the way.

Someone placed a mug harshly in front of Albus. He looked up and saw his older brother standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here, Albus?" Aberforth growled.

"I just came to talk," Albus said.

"I told you I don't want to see you again," Aberforth said, sitting down across from Albus. "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see you," Albus said, innocently.

"That's a load of crap," Aberforth mused. "You don't just come down from your high mountain unless it's the last resort. You want something. What is it?"

"Just to talk," Albus said, pulling the mug closer towards him.

"So, talk," Aberforth said, leaning back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest.

_000_0000_000_000

Severus apparated to his family house in Spinner's End. His bundle that he was carrying in his arm did not stir. He looked down at his bundle then walked towards the stairs. It wasn't the ideal place, but at least he would be safe here for a few days. Or at least long enough for Severus to make other plans.

Severus walked into his old room. There was a threadbare bed in the corner. It was old, but it will do for now. Lowering his bundle on the bed, he started to pull his robe from around the bundle.

Harry was still asleep. Severus knew that Harry was still in pain. It was better for both if Harry was asleep when he was moved instead of feeling the jarring from the apparation or Severus just walking.

Severus looked at Harry's shoulder and felt to make sure that it was still in place. Harry's shoulder was still sound, so Severus was happy about that. He knew he still needed the potion he brewed that was still in his laboratory at Hogwarts. He could make another batch here, but he wasn't sure if he had everything in his stores here to make it again.

Taking a chance, Severus decided on what he would do. He would call on his mother's house-elf to get what he needed.

"Tami," Severus called out.

There was a small pop, and an elf stood in front of Severus. Severus was never one to use the house-elves much. He felt that he could do most of what he needed by himself. Very rarely did he take advantage of their use. His mother's elf was the only one that Severus could tolerate. Tami didn't feel the need to use self-harm if she felt there was a misunderstanding. Minerva didn't allow self-harming with her elves. She would explain what she expected and required her elves to follow her orders to the letter. After a very stressful time for Severus, Minerva secretly bonded Tami to him.

"Master Sev'us," Tami said when she popped in front of him.

"I need you to do something for me," Severus said to the elf.

"Yes, sir," Tami said.

"In my lab, at school, there is a potion on my table. I need you to bottle two phials of the potion and bring it to me," Severus ordered.

"Yes, Master Sev'us," Tami said, popping away.

Seconds later, Tami popped back in front of Severus, handing him the two phials.

"Thank you, Tami," Severus said, pocketing the phials. "I have one more thing."

"Yes, sir."

"This may seem like a hard order, but I must ask you to follow it to the letter," Severus said.

"Yes, sir."

"Do not tell anyone where I am or who is with me," Severus said. "Do you understand?"

"I understand, Master Sev'us," Tami said.

"Very good," Severus praised. "You can go."

Tami popped out of the room. Severus turned his attention back to Harry.

Moving a strand of hair from Harry's face, "I've got to find a safe place for you," Severus said.

_000_0000_0000_000

Minerva ran to the Infirmary as fast as she could. She couldn't believe what she heard. Harry was missing. The doors to the Infirmary slammed to the adjacent walls with a loud noise. Poppy turned to see Minerva walking over to her.

"Is there any sign of where Harry is?" Minerva asked.

"Nothing," Poppy sighed. "I don't understand. Who would take Harry? Why?"

"There's only one person I can think of," Minerva snarled.

Poppy turned and faced her friend. "Albus wouldn't, would he?"

"I wouldn't put it past him," Minerva seethed. She turned and rushed out of the Infirmary. Poppy followed.

It didn't take long for Minerva to reach the gargoyle.

"Move," Minerva ordered.

"Minerva," Poppy said.

"He's not here," the gargoyle said.

"I will not ask again," Minerva said, pulling out her wand.

"Headmaster is not here," the gargoyle said again.

Minerva pointed her wand at the gargoyle. It instantly moved. Poppy looked at Minerva with astonishment, and Minerva slightly shrugged her shoulder.

Both went up the spiral stairs. Minerva opened the door and stopped just inside. Poppy stopped short and stepped to her best friends.

The office was empty.

_0000_0000_0000

Two people walked down the empty street. One was a tall, burly man with long stringing hair. His clothes were tight on his shoulders with it opened in the front. He had a slight growl when he walked. His companion was considerably shorter than the man. She had a swing in her walk that showed she was someone to be feared and didn't mind showing it. Her face was hard to see in the night streetlights as she wore a hooded cloak.

The two entered Hog Head's Tavern. It was a desolate place. Only a few patrons were scattered throughout the room.

"Over here," a gravelly voice called from the back corner.

The two looked at each other and walked over to the back corner of the tavern.

"Please, sit."

"Who are you?" the woman said, removing the hood of her cloak.

With the light now in their faces, the person at the table could see who was in front of them. Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback.

"Bellatrix and Fenrir, please," the person said again. "Sit."

Bellatrix and Fenrir sat across the person.

"You know who we are," Bellatrix snarled. "Who are you?"

"Let just say, I'm your fairy godmother," the person said.

"Okay, fairy godmother," Bellatrix said. "Why are we here?"

"I wanted to give you a gift."

"And what gift is that?" Bellatrix asked, leaning back in her chair.

"One of the light's most feared matriarchs," the person said.

"Who?" Fenrir growled, speaking for the first time.

"Minerva McGonagall."

_0000_0000_0000

Severus looked down at the child lying on the bed.

Where was he going to find help?

Severus knew he couldn't go to his mother. It would just put her in danger. He took a huge risk taking Harry out of Hogwarts. He just couldn't in good conscious leave Potter in the hands of his relatives. He lived that kind of abuse. No child should have to live through that.

Severus leaned back at the head of the bed. Harry was lying beside him on the bed.

The Weasleys. They would help take care of Harry. But the sheer number of children that were there would be putting a target on their backs. Even with their oldest being a curse breaker and the second working with Dragons, Severus couldn't bring this to their doorstep.

Madam Augusta Longbottom. She is a formidable witch and can handle whatever comes her way. She still has her grandson to look after. Neville has been a skittish pupil in his class, but Severus has watched him in Herbology. He noticed that the boy had a knack for plants. Neville, Severus thought, will grow into his own and would make a formidable wizard just like his grandmother.

The wolf: Remus Lupin. Knowing if Severus asked Lupin, the mutt will come with him. Lupin not having pressing matters to handle because of being a werewolf would be a plus. Black still being an escaped prisoner could truly keep an eye on Harry. Outside of not wanting to deal with either of them, Lupin and Black were the perfect people to help with Harry. No family. Kept isolated. As much as Severus hated to admit it, they were the best choice. Though, it was a risk that they would still go to Dumbledore. But it was a risk he was going to have to take.

Looking down at the child next to him, Severus swallowed his pride and got up and sat at the rickety desk. Pulling out a piece of parchment and quill, Severus wrote out a letter to Remus Lupin.

 _Remus Lupin_

 _I know I am probably the last person you would expect to hear from, but something has happened that causes me to send out an olive branch. I know that I am the last person you would want to talk to. So, first off, I would like to offer my apology for the way I was two years ago. Old grudges._

 _The reason for this message is about Harry Potter. He needs a safe place to stay. For reasons that I cannot get into without his consent, know that he is not safe with his relatives or Dumbledore. Harry is currently with me, but is not safe to stay here._

 _The favor that I need to ask of you is the only place that I know of that Harry can be remotely safe is with you and Sirius Black. I know that you both care for Harry. I want to make sure that Harry is safe._

 _Please send a reply with your answer._

 _Severus Snape_

Severus rolled the parchment and put it in the inside pocket of his coat. He walked over to the bed and checked to see how Harry was doing.

Severus didn't like the house. He grew up in this house. There were too many bad memories in this house. The only reason he kept it was to use the lab he built in the basement. Severus could work on more dangerous potions in the privacy of the house without worrying that someone would sneak in or accidentally get hurt.

Having Harry here was not ideal, but it was just a pitstop before the first hideout.

An apparation pop brought Severus out of his musing. He turned and saw that Tami returned with the phials in her hand.

"Here you go, Master Sev'us," Tami said, holding out her hands.

"Thank you, Tami," Severus said, pocketing the phials. "Remember, do not tell anyone that you've seen Potter or me."

"I won't Master Sev'us," Tami said before apparating away.

Severus walked over to Harry and saw that the boy was trying to wake up.

"Harry," Severus said, sitting down on the bed next to the child.

"P'fessor," Harry slurred. "Where are we?" Harry turned his head to try to see his surroundings.

"Harry," Severus said softly. "I need to give you a potion that will help with the pain and hasten your recovery."

Harry slowly blinked at the Potion Master. Without prompting, Harry opened his mouth so that Severus could pour the right amount of the potion in his mouth. Severus was surprised at the trust Harry was giving him. He didn't ask what the potion was. He just took it.

After Harry swallowed the potion, making a face at the taste, Harry looked at his Potions Professor, saying, weakly, "Thank you."

Harry's eyes closed again and fell asleep. Severus wrapped Harry back in the robe, casting another feather-weight charm over the boy. Carefully picking Harry up, Severus apparated out of his childhood home, landing to his unplottable home.

0000_0000_0000_000

Minerva and Poppy walked back down the spiral stairs. Minerva shook her head. She couldn't believe he did it. Why would Albus take Harry back to that house? Both witches were quiet as they walked down the corridor.

When they got to the staircase, both women saw Albus walking up the stairs.

"Albus," Minerva screeched. "How could you?"

Albus looked up at his Deputy Headmistress, eyes furrowed.

"How could I what, Minerva?" Albus said, stopping on the step he was on.

"You took Harry back to those vile people," Poppy said.

"Now ladies," Albus placated.

"Don't," Minerva said, cutting Albus off. "Don't do that. Why would you sentence Harry to that kind of abuse?"

"Minerva, dear," Albus said, calmly. "I didn't take Harry back to his relatives. You said you didn't want Harry to go back, so I left it alone."

"He's not here," Minerva growled.

"Who's not here?" Albus asked.

"Harry."

"Well, I didn't take him," Albus said, raising his hands. "Have you asked Severus?"

"Severus," Poppy said. "Why would Severus know?"

"You know Severus doesn't like Harry," Albus said, climbing the stairs again. "He's always said that Harry was a spoiled brat that grew up pampered."

Albus walked past a stunned Minerva and Poppy.

"Maybe you should talk to him about where Harry is," Albus said, turning down the corridor to his chambers.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read, follow, and review my story.**

 **Please leave a review letting me know what you think of it.**

 **Many hugs and kisses to you all.**

 **Mandancie**


End file.
